fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Celica
, Anthesis |fullname =Anthiese Lima |jap_fullname = , Anthesis Lima |alias = |jap_alias = , Cellica |gender =Female |race =Human |birthday = |fod_birth = |age =17 |nationality =Zofia |home = Zofia |residence =Zofian Royal Villa (Formerly) Ram Village (Formerly) Novis Priory |faction(s) = |occupation(s)=High Priestess of Novis Priory Princess of Zofia Queen of Valentia |relatives = Lima III (Paternal Grandfather) Mycen (Foster Grandfather) Lima IV (Father) Liprica (Mother) Conrad (Paternal Elder Half-Brother) Alm (Foster Brother and Husband) Rudolf (Father-in-Law) Unnamed Uncle-in-Law Unnamed Aunt-in-Law Berkut (Cousin-in-Law) |game =Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem Awakening (DLC) Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Fire Emblem Heroes Fire Emblem Warriors |firstseen =Act 2: The Pilgrimage (Gaiden) Xenologue 1: Champions of Yore 1 (Awakening) Prologue: Alm and Celica (Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) |firstjoined =Act 2: The Pilgrimage (Gaiden) Xenologue 12: Rogues & Redeemers 2 (Awakening) Prologue: Alm and Celica (Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) |firstfought =Xenologue 1: Champions of Yore 1 (Awakening) |class =Priestess (Gaiden) Mage/Sage (Awakening) Girl/Priestess (Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) |mirage = |voiceby =Erica Lindbeck |jap_voiceby =Nao Tōyama |age = 17}} Celica is one of the two protagonists of Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. She is 17 years old in Shadows of Valentia. She was mentioned in the official website for Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade and in the name of the Super Smash Bros. Brawl track With Mila's Divine Protection (Celica Map 1), both sources use the name "Celica". Celica appears as DLC for Fire Emblem Awakening, where she was illustrated by doujin artist Masatsugu Saito. Profile In the year 385 in the Valentian calendar and year 590 in the Archanean calendar, Celica was born as Princess Anthiese of Zofia, daughter of Lima IV and Liprica. Anthiese bore a great resemblance to her mother, but her mother died while she was very young. Anthiese bore a special mark on the palm of her right hand, one that would tie her to a great destiny alongside another individual who bore a similar mark. In her brief childhood in the royal villa, she became close to one of her half-siblings, Conrad. Ten years prior to the game events, the villa housing Lima IV's numerous wives and children was set ablaze by Desaix as a means to instigate a coup against the king. Mycen, a legendary Zofian knight, managed to locate Anthiese in the blaze and rescued her. She had hoped that Mycen could find Conrad, but Mycen informed her that he could not find him, leaving Anthiese as the sole survivor of the fire. To most of Zofia, however, it was believed that there were no survivors. Mycen brought Anthiese to Ram Village for her safety and she was given the name Celica, her new name that she would go by for many years. Prologue Living with Mycen for some time, she became particularly close to Mycen's grandson, Alm. The two were practically inseparable, fortified by the fact the the two bore a special birthmark on their opposite hands. Her time in Ram Village was also filled with happiness with her friends in the village Tobin, Gray, Kliff, and Faye. She was taught swordplay by Mycen alongside the other Ram Village children in order to protect herself. Unfortunately, her happiness was cut short when one of Desaix's cronies, Slayde, came to Ram Village and discovered Celica's heritage thanks to a special Brand on her right hand. Though he was repelled from the village thanks to Mycen, Celica was forced to leave the village. As she departed, Alm vowed to one day reunite with her, a sentiment she shared. She was brought to the Priory on Novis where she was raised by Nomah. She would spend the rest of her adolescence training in the teachings of Mila and became skilled in magic. She became close to three students at the priory: Mae, Boey, and Genny. Pilgrimage to Mila's Temple and Reunion with Alm After having a dream of Alm's death, Celica, along with Mae, Boey, and Genny, leaves the monastery to investigate the cause of the crop failures occurring the consecutive years prior, believing Mila is somehow related to it. At the Novis Harbor, she hires a mercenary, Saber, to protect her and the group during the journey to Mila's Temple. On her way to the Valentian coast, Celica is forced to overcome numerous pirate ships through the sea, eventually defeating the pirate leader Barth and gaining the forces of Valbar and his men, Leon and Kamui. Upon reaching the mainland, Celica detours to Zofia castle once she catches wind of the new leader of the Deliverance and deduces it's Alm. Inside, she finds the residents of the castle still celebrating Desaix's departure, as well as Mycen, much to her surprise. Greeting him, Celica informs him of her goal to reach the Temple of Mila to ask Mila's role in it. Mycen is not surprised at this, and tells her that someone she may be interested in seeing is upstairs. Reaching the balcony, Celica and Alm reunite. Though overjoyed by their reunion after many years, the two get into an argument when Celica asks Alm to consider a peaceful resolution to the conflict, expressing that she does not believe Emperor Rudolf to be as evil as others claim and that Alm's proposed counter-aggressions are inherently rooted in a black-and-white sense of justice. Alm rebukes that this is irrelevant, since his army had already invaded Zofia, and remains resolute to begin an assault on Rigel in order to drive back the invasion. When he points out that the late king is responsible for provoking the empire, Celica accuses him of vying the throne. Alm is insulted by this, and says he only wishes to protect Zofia, and if the missing Zofian princess took his place, he would return to Ram at a moment's notice alongside her. Frustrated, Celica denies the existence of the surviving princess and leaves Alm on a bitter note to continue her journey to Mila's temple. Killing Grieth and Arriving at Mila's Temple Immediately after leaving the castle, Celica, Mae, Boey, and Saber are ambushed by mysterious men claiming to be followers of Duma. With the intent of kidnapping Celica they close in on her when a mysterious Masked Knight appears before her. With their combined forces, they repel the would-be kidnappers. Celica thanks the knight for his assistance and for his name, but he merely tells her that he cannot reveal his identity and leaves. Upon departing Zofia Castle, Celica re-encounters Masked Knight near a mountain path who warns her to take a particular path towards the eastern half of Zofia. Ignoring his warning, she chooses to go through a mountain path, only to nearly be caught out by a landslide. Thanks to the Masked Knight's intervention, Celica is saved, however the landslide completely cuts off Celica from returning to the other side, preventing her from reuniting with Alm in the meantime. Celica and her party begin their journey north again, though they make a detour when they encounter Palla and Catria embroiled in battle with pirates and vow to help save their sister, Est, from Grieth, a pirate who has been pillaging local villages for years. Taking a small detour east, Celica and her forces stop Grieth once and for all, recruiting Atlas, a villager who lost relatives to Grieth, Jesse, a mercenary who attempted to rescue Est, and either Sonya or Deen, former henchmen of Grieth. At Grieth's fort, they find a priestess of Mila Irma held captive. Irma immediately recognizes Celica as princess Anthiese as she bears a striking resemblance to her mother, Liprica. Pledged by Celica, Irma reveals her mother's past: One of Lima IV's numerous wives, Liprica was forced into marriage with Lima IV and later suffered from illness, dying shortly after giving birth to Celica. To cheer her up, Irma hands her a circlet that belonged to Liprica, causing her to class change into Princess in Gaiden. In Echoes, the circlet event does not occur here. Celica eventually arrives at the Temple of Mila, which she finds under the control of a priest of Duma, Mikhail whom her forces defeat. Celica enters the Temple of Mila and finds Mila absent. The temple priestesses tell Celica that Rigel attacked the temple and Emperor Rudolf sealed Mila away with the Divine Blade Falchion. In Echoes, Celica finally accepts her role as the last princess of Zofia, Anthiese, and accepts her royal circlet from the Masked Knight who had recovered it from the Duma Faithful. After her coronation, Celica lowers the eastern sluice gate, having the authority and recognition to do so granted by her circlet, and continues north into Rigel to press her investigation. Journey to Duma Tower Learning that Mila is being kept at Duma Tower through the Masked Knight, she sets off in order to unseal her. Along the way, she is confronted by numerous members of the Duma Faithful. One in particular, Dolth, is defeated, but he plays on Celica's selflessness by telling her that if she continues the route with her friends, they will suffer alongside her. He threatens her by hurting Mae. Celica nearly agrees to follow him back to Duma Temple alone, but the Masked Knight intervenes, killing the Cantor. Unable to contain himself any longer, the Masked Knight removes his mask, revealing that he is actually Conrad, who had miraculously survived the villa fire as well. Vowing never to sacrifice herself again, Conrad formally joins her party and Celica is overjoyed to be reunited with her beloved half-brother. Conrad leads her to the Sage Hamlet where she speaks to Halcyon, a banished sage of Duma and Conrad's master. At her request, Halcyon casts a spell on Alm, allowing him to unlock further power by becoming a Hero when he finally desires to accept this blessing. He also allows Celica to send an astral projection of herself to Alm so she can speak with him. The two reconcile and she admits to Alm that she is indeed the long lost princess, Anthiese. Rounding Duma's Tower, Celica and her group ascends the tower where Jedah awaits. Jedah shows Celica and her party Mila's current fate. Deep in the basement of Duma's Tower is the remains of Mila in her Manakete form, petrified with Falchion impaled in her head, much to Celica's horror. Playing off her concern for Alm, whom was at the time being attacked by Draco Zombies, and for her friends accompanying her and the Zofian people should Mila remain petrified, Celica willingly allows herself to be captured by Jedah to spare Alm as well as her own party. Though Jedah agrees not to kill either group, he warps Celica's party out of the Temple to an unknown location as she is the only person who matters in his plans. After witnessing Alm killing Rudolf, who was revealed to be Alm's father, she tells Jedah that she will willingly offer to surrender her soul to Duma on the condition that Jedah will not harm him and to revive Mila for the sake of the innocent Zofian citizens, and Jedah leads her to a cell in the basement of the Temple. End of the Age of Gods meeting the imprisoned Celica in the basement of Duma Tower.|right]] Alm arrives at the temple bellow Duma Tower, he finds Celica in a cell, and when he tells he that he is going to kill Duma, who has succumbed to the madness all dragons go through near the end of their lives, as requested by Rudolf. She tries to convince Alm that he should not, fearing that Rigel will be even more barren than it already is without Duma. Jedah allows her to say one final farewell to Alm before offering her soul to Duma. As she says goodbye to Alm, she confesses to him that her only desire in life is to not want Alm or anyone else to be hurt or killed, and tells him that she wishes that things could have play out differently and that she could have lived a peaceful life in Ram Village with the others. As Alm continues further into the temple, Jedah reveals to Celica that he never had the power to revive Mila, claiming it was beyond his ability, and that Mila herself sealed Falchion and that mortals have no say in the matter. She is then shocked about Jedah's lie, to which he tells Celica to blame Mila for her displeasure and abandoning Zofia. He then destroys Mila's body, with only Mila's head remaining, then proceeds to sacrifice Celica to Duma by having the latter steal her soul, reducing her into a mindless puppet of Duma. Jedah then teleports Celica (as well as Mila's head) to the treasure vault, where they await Alm's arrival to fight him. Upon Alm's arrival, he and the now-possessed Celica clash blades with each other. During the fight, Celica asks Alm to kill her before she can kill him, which Alm is reluctant to do. After Celica disarms Alm by knocking the Royal Sword out of his hand, Mila's voice instructs Alm to grab Falchion, which he then successfully unbinds the blade from Mila's head. Instructed to trust in Falchion and the two cross blades once more, ending with Alm apparently killing Celica with the blade. As Alm cries over Celica's dead body, magic suddenly lifts Celica into the air, removing the blade and reviving her in the process. Neither are aware of how the miracle occurred, but like Alm, Celica was told to believe in Falchion. Mila's soul then appears explains that she has no longer any binding to the world as she used her remaining power to revive Celica. Having recognized their resolve and bond, she entrusts Falchion to Alm to end Duma's madness once and for all. Celica apologizes to Alm for being selfish earlier and the two resolve to stop Duma together. Using their Mila's Turnwheels to open the gate leading to Duma's domain, both Celica and Alm's armies join forces and kill Jedah and his daughters Hestia and Marla, allowing them to finally face Duma. With their combined powers and Falchion, Duma is slain. On his death throes, Duma sees that humanity is able to lead themselves and entrusts the future to them, knowing that the results of Duma and Mila's beliefs would serve as lessons of the extremes that can occur from vying for strength and pleasure. With the influence of the gods upon the land gone, Zofia and Rigel are united into the One Kingdom of Valentia. Several months later, Alm is crowned as the first King of Valentia at Zofia Castle. Shortly afterwards, Celica marries Alm, becoming the first Queen of Valentia. With Celica aiding Alm with her wisdom and compassion, the two ushered an era of peace for Valentia. Said qualities were well received by the masses and were key in healing the scars of war, with some even believing that she was the reincarnation of Mila herself through her efforts towards the new kingdom. Personality Celica is a kind and polite person, who is often bold yet refined, but she holds herself back emotionally to an extent after a series of traumatic events and familial loss; as a result, she can come off as cold and stoic, and normally maintain a aura of polite distance, as shown her body language in cutscenes and sprites, which is subtly guarded and closed-off. She usually regrets showing her raw emotions, especially in the rare moments that she lashes out in anger, bitterness, or even sentiment. Celica feels the need that she has to set aside her emotional candor in order to fulfill her responsibilities as royalty. She is a firm believer in bringing peace without fighting, believing that conflict begets further conflicts. While she prefers solving matters peacefully, she is more than willing to put her life on the line and fight with her comrades for the sake of protecting them. She will also willingly fight to save others if asked, but will rarely act out in vengeance. She also has been shown to be clumsy, possibly a trait rubbed off on her by Nomah, and enjoys studying and reading. Often hurt by the fact that she must keep her role secret, even from those she loves, Celica feels that she is solely responsible for shouldering her responsibilities. She often feels very lonely, but believes that her loneliness is selfish when she only ever puts those she cares about at risk. As a result, though she does not outwardly express it, she greatly lacks self-worth and confidence. This also makes her extremely naive and turns her natural kindness into a crucial flaw, as she will willingly sacrifice herself to the enemy the second her friends are threatened, even when knowing that they cannot be trusted or not even knowing if they would honor their promise in exchange for her compliance. Though she is in a high position as a priestess at Novis Priory and as a princess of Zofia, she values the three other children at the priory and is fairly close to them, especially in the case of Mae who is her best friend. The entirety of the Zofian royal family ordeal burdens her with the discomfort of being treated like royalty; She does not feel she deserves the respect her birthright affords, when all that birthright has ever brought her is strife. She feels immense guilt for her father's actions in his reign as king, and despises him greatly for it. Regardless, Celica later states that she secretly wished to be there for him in order to change his attitude, pitying him for who he was. She lovingly remembers her mother for the love she gave her, even with the short amount of time they spent together before her death. Growing up the Villa, it can be assumed that she spent time with her various half-siblings and her father's other multitude of wives, but she has never mentioned any sort of fond memories of any save for Conrad, the sole person she expressed concern for during the Villa blaze that killed all of her other family members. His supposed death weighed heavily on her, but the revelation of his survival sparked an instant rekindling of their familial bond. Her deep connection to Alm is a result of his impact on her life during their time together, as while Celica's introspective accounts on the outside world gave Alm a greater desire to find his place in it, Alm's warmness allowed Celica to avoid self-isolation and open up to others more easily, which is reflected on her first reunion with him after seven years. This does not prevent from seeking to impose her will over his, however, as she initially acted brashly over his decisions acting opposite hers, regardless of the logic behind them. She eventually rekindles her trust in Alm and becomes more accepting of his views, knowing that she can rely on him to help bring peace to both nations. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Base Stats Growth Rates |30% |25% |40% |30% |40% |20% |0% |} Overall Celica is one of the better characters in her route, and one of the better characters in the game. She is not quite as good as the very best (like Alm and Catria), but she is better than the majority of Magic users. All of her base stats are good other than her HP and Defense. Her growths are impressive aside from HP, Strength, and Defense, which are average. She will likely have high Skill and Luck, as well as relatively good Speed by the end of the game, meaning she will be one of the more evasive Magic users in the game. Sadly, Skill does not affect Magic Accuracy, so her good Skill stat will be for Critical strikes only. Celica's class, Priestess, has the unique ability to attack physically or with magic. Celica has a few problems that hold her back from being among the best. One problem is that she has average Strength growth, making her damage less impressive than it should be for a Lord character. This is not helped by the fact that for the majority of the game, her spell list will consist of Fire, Thunder, and Seraphim. She does not get access to any really powerful spells (such as Aura or Sagittae) until she obtains Ragnarok, the most powerful spell in the game. The problem is that by the time you learn it, you should be near the end of the game. On the upside, she learns Seraphim at level 5 which will make her very effective at fighting against the majority of monsters in the game from the very beginning. The other problem she has is the same as all Magic users in ''Gaiden: she is fragile, and has even lower HP than most of the other Mages you can get. Celica still remains one of the better units in the game, and in particular is one of the most effective characters at fighting monsters for most of the game. She does fall short of being amazing, but she is undoubtedly worth using in her route. ''Fire Emblem Awakening |-|DLC= |-|SpotPass= |-|Enemy (CoY3)= ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats |-|Prologue= *Due to equipped Golden Dagger |-|Act 2= *Due to equipped Golden Dagger Class Sets | Priestess | Princess | - | Rigain* |} '*'DLC class; access with the Altar of the Queen. Learnt Magic |} Growth Rates |50% |60% |50% |50% |45% |35% |4% |} Personal Max Stats |52 |42 |40 |40 |39 |39 |40 |} Supports * Mae * Atlas * Nomah * Conrad Passive Supports * Alm * Gray * Tobin * Kliff * Faye * Boey * Genny Overall Celica has improved significantly in Shadows of Valentia thanks to a huge boost to several of her stats in her base class. Celica has incredible growth rates for her game, reaching an average of 50% chance of increasing for most stats. Like most units in Echoes, her Resistance is lacking, but she has a semi-decent starting Resistance compared to most other units. With a few levels, Celica is easily one of the strongest units in her route and in the game as a whole. Celica's biggest blessing in Shadows of Valentia is her sharp 35% ATK growth increase from Gaiden to 60%, making her a very threatening offensive unit in game. This come in handy especially given that Celica learns Seraphim earlier than any other unit in the game, making her a powerful unit when combating Terrors from early on in the game and into the rest of it. It also makes her a very threatening unit as until other units can start to promote, Celica is the only character who can wield both Swords and Black Magic in her base form, making her a flexible offensive unit to exploit specific weaknesses of enemy units. She is also the only other character along side Delthea to learn the powerful Ragnarok spell. Given that Celica's promotion is executed automatically by the end of Act 3, Celica should spend as much time training before promoting to maximize stats gained. Celica also gains her own personal weapon in Echoes the Beloved Zofia. Celica needs to forge the Golden Dagger that she starts off with into the sword, thus granting her several useful skills from the sword. Passively, the sword grants her the Recovery skill, healing her for 5 HP each turn. With some training with the weapon, she first learns Subdue, which leaves the enemy with 1 HP, which is great for training other units. She can later learn Swap, allowing her to reposition herself with an adjacent ally for a multitude of reasons. Upon reaching maximum proficiency with the sword, Celica learns her unique Ragnarok Ω attacking skill; a powerful Magic spell that costs 14 HP, but has a tremendous 30 to 34 base might, making it the strongest spell in the game. ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Caring Princess :''The princess of Zofia; trained as a priestess. Caring toward others, and dislikes fighting. Bears the Brand on her right hand. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Ragnarok Rising Light }} Skills Overall Base Set Celica is a powerful Red Tome unit and the strongest Red Tome Infantry unit in the game overall, standing leagues above her fellow competition thanks to her strong ATK and SPD and her personal tome Ragnarok, which grants her +5 Atk/Spd when she initiates combat at 100% HP, however she takes 5 non-lethal damage if she does this. At full HP, the stat boost helps her to outperform her Red Tome competition, but once she loses the effect, she is marginally better. However, Ragnarok later received a Refine that granted her a Brazen Atk/Spd 3 effect and removed the 100% HP effect restriction, thus granting her a huge +12 to Atk and Spd when under 80% HP. As long as her health can be maintained, she can be a powerful asset on any team. Blazing Light helps to damage multiple enemies when its effect is activated, but overall is good only for Arena. Distant Defense is a serviceable skill to reduce damage taken from enemy distance attack initiations and gives her some much needed defense but again only on counter attack, but is better replaced by other skills if available. Spur Defense is a good assist skill to boost the defense of allies that she's adjacent to. Counters Celica is hard countered by particularly powerful Blue Mages like Linde and Delthea while Reinhardt can completely dispatch her if he initiates on her without her dealing a scratch to him. Blue units with Distant Counter, especially Fjorm and Hardin, are also high threats. Her low defense also makes her vulnerable to Bow users, especially Brave Bow users and Brave Lyn. Felicia can also hard counter her with her natural high Resistance and ability to debuff her with her weapons. Finally, like most infantry units, Poison Dagger is dangerous for her. Skill Inheritance Options Celica's refine drastically changed her skill inherits as she no longer cares if she is topped off HP wise. Fury or another Brazen skill for Skill A and Desperation will sync with Effect Refined Ragnarok's effects. Her self generating buffs goes well with Glimmer for damage. Taking either Draw Back for unit manipulation or Ardent Sacrifice to maintain some of her health is up to the player. Her Skill C can be a host of skills from Supportive to offensive and are up to player preference. |-|Fallen Heroes= ;Imprisoned Soul :Celica's form as a witch after giving her soul to Duma. It seems her old memories occassionally rise to the surface. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Beloved Zofia New Moon }} Skills Overall Base Set Fallen Celica has dropped her Magic and has instead picked up the Beloved Zofia, becoming a sword unit. Nonetheless, Fallen Celica has similarities to her original form since her statline prefers offense, but she has good bulk thanks to Beloved Zofia's effect, granting her +4 to her stats if her HP is 100%, but takes 4 non-lethal damage after the battle if the effect is used. For Celica, it is hard to maintain that effect without proper support from allies or skill inheritance. Nevertheless, she is still a capable unit. Luna is her default special skill, which fits nicely with her offensive role. She has Chill Speed, decreasing the speed of the fastest foe on the enemy team, helping her secure speed battles to score double attacks. Finally, she has Hone Attack to boost allies at the start of her turn. Overall, Celica is a powerful unit who prefers being offensive but is perfectly content with being defensive if the need is there. Counters While a powerful unit, she is still unable to take out any Blue Unit from the bulky ones like Effie and Female Corrin to nuking mages like Reinhardt and Delthea. She also needs to be aware of Wrath users as her powerful strikes easily allows them to enter the Wrath threshold and destroy her on their turn. Skill Inheritance Fallen Celica has a lot of possible inheritance options to fortify her offensive capabilities. She will want Reciprocal Aid mainly to maintain her health at 100% to abuse Beloved Zofia's effect. Her high Atk stat, especially with a boon, makes her an excellent candidate for Draconic Aura for raw damage while Moonbow makes for another good alternative and is much faster at charging than her base Luna. Fury helps to raise her stats even more to secure stats that makes it easier to duel many key match ups. At full health, Fallen Celica has a whopping +7 to all of her stats with this combo, making her extremely powerful. Depending on what the player wants, she can swap out Chill Speed for Renewal so she can self maintain her Beloved Zofia effect, but the trade off of losing a strong debuffing skill may not be to the player's liking. Spur Defense/Resistance is a better overall Skill C, but it is not a necessary replacement as Hone Attack is still a perfectly viable skill. |-|Arrival of the Brave= ;Warrior Priestess :Princess of Zofia and warrior priestess in service of the goddess Mila. Summoned while wielding a royal sword entrusted to her by Alm the Hero. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Royal Sword Night Sky }} Skills Overall Base Set While Brave Celica is another Sword variant, she is less of a dueling unit and more of an oppressive player turn character due in part to her unique Weapon and Skill and great offensive stat skills. Royal Sword grants an accelerated special cooldown per each attack when near an ally, allowing quick Special charges and her unique Double Lion skill allows a guaranteed follow up to her attacks when initiating combat. If she is fast enough, she can quad attack. She also is currently the only innate user of Death Blow 4, giving her +8 to Atk when initiating, leading to truly devastating damage. She has Galeforce which with her accelerated cooldowns, can possibly charge it in a single round of combat, allowing her to mow down a field of enemies. She has Attack Tactic which in comparison to the rest of her kit may seem underwhelming, the benefits for her allies are still solid. Brave Celica is functionally ready to fight without much inheritance needed and can interact with several other skills and weapons for truly devastating combinations to combat the Arena meta. Counters Brave Celica is a dangerous unit up close, but attacks from range is her biggest weakness, especially from blue units. Either Blue Mages or Bulky Blue units destroy or endure her blows. She has low Res and is vulnerable to Ploy skills. Units with Guard effectively shut down her one main method of gaining damage. Finally, Brave Celica needs to be healed in order to benefit from her skills. Focusing on negating her means to heal will significantly weaken her offense. Skill Inheritance Brave Celica needs only Reposition to complete her strongest kit with minimal inheritance. To maximize her Player Turn potential, Draconic Aura charges quickly with her weapon effect and Double Lion and her high base Atk destroys most units and Odd Atk Wave maximizes her damage to base 60 with a Bane on odd numbered turns. Brave Celica can be customized by inheriting a plethora of Swords such as Firesweep Sword+ for completely uncontested Quad attacks or Armorsmasher+ to plow through the Armor meta. |-|Legendary Heroes= ;Queen of Valentia :Queen of Unified Valentia who, together with Alm, defeated Duma. To some, she is the Earth Mother, Mila, reborn. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Saintly Seraphim Miracle }} Skills Overall Base Set Legendary Celica enters as an Infantry Mage with a clear orientation for strong player turn offense. As such, she has fantastic offensive stats, horrible physical bulk and passable magical bulk. Ultimately, this is not a detriment at all since she is purely offensive based and is capable of eliminating any foes in her wake, especially given that she is a Pair-Up Legendary Hero which allows flexibility in team composition plus it blesses her with scoring benefits in the Arena and Aether Raids. She does face stiff competition for her role, but her strengths gives her a leg up in some situations over others. Her Saintly Seraphim grants her a +3 Spd boost, bringing her neutral Atk/Spd to 52/41 respectively, which is a fantastic total for both to compete in the current Arena climate of Heroes. It also has the ability to apply 25% of the Res stat of her opponent to her damage if she initiates combat, allowing her to shred through high Res units and even ignores special skills that reduce damage against this added damage like Aegis. Essentially, Legendary Celica has a permanent Moonbow effect during the player turn when she attacks, allowing her to cleanly take care of even some of the most magically bulky non-red units, plus she still can put another Special skill, like Glimmer in that slot. Her unique skill is Soul of Zofia, which neutralizes an enemy's skill that guarantees follow-ups like Quick Riposte or prevents her from performing follow-ups like Wary Fighter. This also has a Desperation 3 effect, allowing her Follow-Up attack to occur immediately after her first skill, cementing her offensive prowess during the player's turn. Miracle is a 5 attack charging move that allows her to survive a fatal blow with 1 HP so long as she has more than 1 HP prior to the attack. While useful given her frailty, ultimately an offensive special would serve her better. Swift Sparrow 3 boosts her Atk by 6 and Spd by 7 when initiating combat bringing both neutral totals on initiation to 58 and 48. Finally Attack Speed Oath grants herself a visible Atk/Spd +5 buff when starting her turn next to an ally. In total, a neutral Legendary Celica under the influence of her skills during an attack she initiates enters battle with a staggering neutral 63 Atk and 53 Spd. Counters While incredibly powerful during player phases, Legendary Celica is at her weakest during the enemy phase as none of her base skills save Attack Speed Oath apply there. Any sort of physical Red units are easily able to dispose of her in a single round of combat due to her low physical bulk. High Res Reds are able to absorb her attacks and if they pack Distant Counter effects, they can usually retaliate strongly. Green units can counter her during her enemy phase by exploiting her low Def, though due to Saintly Seraphim's constant Moonbow effect and Soul of Zofia preventing them from negating her follow-ups, there are very few who can properly take hits from her. Otherwise, units that can outright prevent her from attacking such as Dazzling Staff/Wrathful Staff combos are able to sufficiently damage her without worrying about retaliation. She is also vulnerable to Panic Ploy and Res based Ploy skills as she has average Res Skill Inheritance Legendary Celica needs a Supportive skill such as Draw Back or Reposition as they are her best options for ally supportive skills. Either Glimmer or Luna serve as excellent specials, the former being the stronger option as it will take the visible from Attack Speed Oath into account applying its bonus damage. ''Fire Emblem Warriors Supports *Corrin *Rowan *Marth *Xander *Caeda *Tiki *Anna *Lyn Quotes ''Gaiden ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' :See Main Article: Celica/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes. ''Heroes'' :See Main Article: Celica/Heroes Quotes. ''Warriors'' :See Main Article: Celica/Warriors Quotes. Endings ''Gaiden'' :"Afterwards, she and Alm joined together to become the founding king and queen of Valentia. Her kindness and wisdom helped the young king establish the foundations of the Kingdom of Valentia. The people believed that she was the reincarnation of Mila. It is said that they never ceased to love her from the very depths of their hearts." ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' :"In marrying Alm, Celica became the first queen of the One Kingdom of Valentia, and aided her king with wisdom and compassion. Believed by the people to be a reincarnation of Mila, she was universally loved for her work fostering peace in the nascent kingdom." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Celica is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology ''Celica is ultimately derived from the Latin word caelica, meaning "heavenly" or "celestial". Celica's real name, Anthiese, is ostensibly derived from ancient Greek word "ἄνθος" (ánthos) which means “flower”. The Japanese version of Celica's real name is based on the period in which a flower is fully open, and functional, and also refers to the outset of that period. Celica's last name, Lima, is simply an anagram of "Mila", which means "file", as in the tool, in Latin. Trivia *In several of Nintendo's promotional materials for the downloadable content in Fire Emblem Awakening, Celica is incorrectly named "Cecilia". *Celica is ambidextrous, as she is seen to wield her sword in both her right and left hands. *In Awakening, one of her DLC skills is Rightful King, a reference to her identity as a member of Zofian royalty. *Celica is the first Lord in the Fire Emblem series to not feature the color blue either in her hair or her clothes. This is followed up by Claude in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. *In the Japanese version, Celica refers to Mycen by his name when they are alone. In the presence of others, she uses various terms that typically refer to an older man who is not necessarily a familial relation. In the Prologue, however, Celica calls him "grandpa" one last time before leaving Ram Village for good. *Celica has a strong fondness for sweet and refined food, detesting "rough" provisions. *Celica's artwork in Shadows of Valentia depicts her wielding the Ladyblade. *Celica has the highest number of supports in Shadows of Valentia, sitting at a total of 11, while Alm, the character with the second highest number of supports, has only 7. *In the raw Japanese script of Gaiden, Celica uses very formal vocabulary, and tends to place masculine inflections on her speech mannerisms. **She drops said mannerisms in scenes with Alm. *In Shadows of Valentia, several playable characters have recorded mourning quotes that were supposed to play after Celica fell in battle. They ultimately remain unused, since her death instantly results in a Game Over, regardless of the stage. *As implied in Shadows of Valentia, Celica is younger than Alm, but not by a drastic amount, as she is the same age as him. *As insinuated in the flavor text in Shadows of Valentia, Celica is very afraid of fires, the fear of which ostensibly is connected to the trauma of the Imperial Villa's fire. Despite this, she can wield and attack the enemy using fire. **To further this irony, her signature Black Magic spell is Ragnarok and its Ω form, which are both fire spells. *Further derived from the flavor text in Shadows of Valentia, Celica is quite fond of cats. *In'' Heroes'', Celica shares her English voice actor, Erica Lindbeck, with Myrrh. *Due to bearing Mila's Brand, and therefore Mila's Divine Dragon blood, Celica should be capable of wielding the Valentian Falchion. However, Celica is unable to use Falchion in the game. *In Heroes, Celica was given a "Brave" design variant in August 2018 for placing first among female characters in Round 2 of the Choose Your Legends ballot. Her Brave design is based on her original Gaiden Priestess design but drawn by Hidari, the character designer of Gaiden's remake, Shadows of Valentia. *When performing her Dual Special in Warriors, she infuses her sword with fire, electricity, wind, light and then grows a pair of wings. This may reference the spells she learns in Gaiden/''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'': Fire, Thunder, Excalibur and Seraphim. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Amiibo Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Legendary Heroes